New beginnings!
by Hattu
Summary: Id been chased away from my home and my life as I knew it, branded a traitor for something I hadn’t done...
1. Prologue

**Prologue!**

I'd been chased away from my home and my life as I knew it, branded a traitor for something I hadn't done.

It didn't matter how many times I told them so, how many times I begged and pleaded that they were wrong, too let me go.

In the end they put me on a shuttle to a remote planet, recently discovered at the edge of the known space; they told me that is was uninhabited, that I would be the only one on its surface.

They also told me that the planet was suitable for human life but since the location is bad, no colonization attempts had been made.

When the day of departure arrived they drugged me through the food they gave me, then dragged me from my cell and inside the shuttle, put me in a cryo-chamber for the two month trip, inputted the navigational data and then made the computer fry the data upon completed landing, so no escape would be possible.

From the control tower they remotely activated the shuttle for takeoff, after every other human except the unwilling passenger in cryo-sleep cleared the ship, the shuttle engines ignited and slowly thrust the small shuttle into the big dark unknown.

The lid on my cryo-chamber blow open, exposing me to the recycled air inside the small cargo bay, my mind felt heavy and my vision was blurred forcing me to blink my eyes and inhale and exhale a few deep breaths to slow down my fast beating heart and to get my vision back, it worked marvels.

My mind still felt heavy, like there was a fog inside my head that didn't want to leave or clear up, I shook my head a few times and was rewarded with a few coherent thoughts and the most urgent one pushed its way forward, _why did the emergency system blow away the lid of my cryo-chamber!._

As I thought about it, the small shuttle hit something that slowed down its acceleration somewhat and sent my body flying out of the cryo-chamber like a bird flying low over the ground and I finally stopped my flying lesson by hitting the wall with a thud, my vision blurred again and I lost consciousness.

My consciousness came and went at its own will for what felt like hours, at one point my body had the feeling of floating, like gravity was pulling at it but couldn't get a solid hold, at another time I thought I heard weird sounds or more like a voice, like someone was standing beside me talking, the third time my eyes opened and my mind registered the inputs it received and that made the voices and the feeling of flying return, at the end of my vision, in the periphery my mind registered something moving in the vegetation, something big, very big, at that point my consciousness left.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Waking up was a problem, a big problem, reality pushed its way to the front of her consciousness, at the cost of a nice dream she had, one that she would have liked to finish, she knew the headaches would start all over again, as soon as she opened her eyes and she didn't look forward to them, they where bad, very bad.

She slowly opened one eye, her vision took its time to adjust to the bright room, when her vision finally adjusted and got focused she searched the room slowly, coming to the conclusion that it was the same room she woke up in approximately six months ago, on the day.

She was in a cell, she called it a cell, but it was more like a room taken from a mental institute, the walls were padded and white, everything was white even her cloths where white, she hated that color with every fiber of her being and she hated the bright light in the room to, she had never been sensitive to bright lights before though, but now she really craved darkness, shadows, anything that wasn't bright or white, but there must be something more to those thoughts though, since as long as she can remembered she never liked the dark before she ended up here.

Over the past six months the people working at this facility had done things to her that she rather forget about, experiments that she didn't understand the purpose of, sometimes she would awake with a new scar on her body, sometimes she would feel like shed been thrown down from a mountain to see what would happen when she landed, her body feeling broken all over, but some rare times she would feel better than she ever had before in her life.

She moved her vision to the only door inside her cell, it was white in color to and it missed a latch on her side, so no easy escape possible she thought, but escape she would and if possible get some revenge in the process.

Last month and a half she had seen a change in their routine, before she would almost never get any rest, but now they rarely paid her a visit, only for lunch and such, maybe they were finished with her or maybe they got something else to play with she though, about the same time that they began to show her less interest she started to have strange dreams, her dreams disturbed her, at first she had awakened and been drenched in cold sweat, but now she had got used to the dreams and sometimes on rare occasions she actually enjoyed them, like the first time they came to experiment on her after a week had passed, they did a real number on her and her entire body and mind felt like it would break at any moment.

At that point her dream had soothed her to a very good sleep, like the dream could feel her mind set and put her at ease, she thought it weird that at first she had thought of the creature in her dreams as a monster, but ever so slowly she had started to change her mind as it soothed her and in some way she knew, it shared her pain, the black creature, black as the space between stars she thought, with the beautiful curved head and slender body and a long tail, it looked agile and fast at first glance and she thought that it had to be that she were right in her perception.

At some point she realized that she could feel its familiar presence even when she were fully awake, it put her mind at ease, but today as she stared at her cell door, she could feel something else from it, the creature was in pain and that made her panic, without thinking she tried to feel out its location inside the complex trough its presence and to her utter share surprise she could locate it trough will and a good amount of concentration.


End file.
